1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contactor ignition system for internal combustion engines which can control its ignition timing in a desired characteristic.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, a switching element such as thyristor and transistor is actuated by an ignition signal generated at the ignition timing synchronizing to the rotation of the engine to control a primary current passed through an ignition coil in such ignition system whereby the secondary voltage is applied as the ignition voltage.
In the ignition system, the ignition signal voltage generated in a signal generator coil which synchronizes to the rotation of the engine is fed as an ignition signal to the switching element. Accordingly, the lead angle characteristic of the ignition timing is depending upon the output waveform of the ignition signal and a desired lead angle characteristic required for the engine has not been disadvantageously given.